


Desire's Foul Play

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), OT12 (EXO), One Shot, Smut, Violence, dads, sunmi is their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Lay and Baekhyun are loving husbands and caring fathers. But it just so happens that they also share a fetish for blood and massacre.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Desire's Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation for this.

The sky was infected with a sick sun, the earth damp. Baekhyun pulled the crisp air deep into his lungs, his hand intertwined with Lay’s as they walked back to their apartment. He could feel the wedding band shifting on his husband’s finger as Baekhyun reminisced on the gentle tone Lay had used to speak to their daughter earlier that morning,

“You’ll behave well for Waipo okay?” Lay zipped up their daughter’s jacket as he explained to Sunmi that she would be spending the night with her grandmother, “Appa and I have some work to do with your uncles, but we’ll be back soon.”

Baekhyun listened fondly as Sumni whined poutily, “But Bàba, you promised we would watch Sailor Moon today.”

Lay cradled Sunmi’s head as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I know sweetie, but sometimes plans change. We’ll watch it tomorrow, yeah?”

They had adopted Sunmi when she was three, but three more years had passed since then. Baekhyun finished packing Sunmi’s bag, draping the petite backpack over her narrow shoulders and smoothing out the twisted straps. Exoplanet had been suffering under the control of the Red Forces for as long as Baekhyun could remember. The death count rose as more people began to rebel, resulting in a rising population of orphans. These parentless children were often recruited by the Red Forces, raising them to follow their malicious values. Baekhyun often wondered what would have happened to Sunmi if it hadn’t been for him and Lay.

They returned to their apartment after dropping off their daughter at Lay’s mother’s, waiting for Kai to pick them up. And it was not long until a hazy blur hung in the air in the moment before Kai teleported before them. They each held one of his hands tightly as the younger apparated them to EXO-K and EXO-M’s flat. Lay and Baekhyun were the last to arrive, slipping into the meeting as Kris and Suho discussed their plan for tomorrow’s assault. K and M were leading the rebellion against the Red Forces, and they had just recently gotten a lead on the enemy's next movement.

Baekhyun and Lay did not typically play a role in combat, but were instead assigned with the task of healing their members and giving hope to those who have suffered under the dominion of the Red Forces. K and M had separate flats in the same building, where all but Baekhyun and Lay lived. Members of both units were scattered about the living room of K’s flat; Sehun and Tao passing a blunt between them, Chen stretching spidery fibres of plasma between his fingers, Luhan telekinetically shifting objects around the room at random - all to quell their rampant nerves.

Baekhyun held Lay’s hand, seeking comfort in the thumb that brushed against his palm in reassurance. Once their plans were set, Tao leaned back with a sigh as Sehun exhaled a thin haze of blue smoke. Baekhyun’s fingers thrummed in anticipation, eager for tomorrow’s prospects.

… 

Lay and Baekhyun were kneeling behind a pillar, shielded by a pile of rubble as they watched the violence unfolding before them. The wind soaked into Lay’s skin like water, the spitting sky swollen with rain heavy clouds. They had ambushed a squadron of the Red Forces in a deserted parking garage, the scent of blood now hanging thick and heavy in the evolving air. Kris had instructed them to hover at the edge of the fray until further instruction.

“Ignore minor injuries,” Kris had ordered, “You can treat them later.”

Lay and Baekhyun were well aware that if they got hurt, the remainder of EXO would be screwed without them - so naturally, they obeyed. The echoing sound of firearms reverberated throughout the abandoned garage, grazing flesh and penetrating skin. It was difficult for Lay to heal without physical contact, but he did his best at a distance.

The Red Forces had taken several measures to armor themselves against their powers; fireproof vests to resist Chanyeol and protective visors to shield their eyes from the light produced by Baekhyun. But it only ever worked to a certain extent. The scent of burning flesh scalded the roof of Lay’s mouth as Chanyeol managed to breach past an enemy’s defence. Several members of the Red Forces dropped to the ground in lifeless heaps under the frostbite inflicted upon them by Xiumin, and Kyungsoo was snapping necks and crushing skulls whenever he managed to get close enough.

But as the violence ensued before them, Lay’s attention was brought to his husband. Lay could feel the hard line of Baekhyun’s clothed member pressing into his thigh, working himself against his leg. Moments ago the younger had been blinding those without ocular protection, and now he was creating friction for his swelling erection. This was certainly not the first occasion where violence was the source of their arousal, and Lay would be lying to himself if he said that the brutality being inflicted before them was not turning him on a little. He felt himself harden as he witnessed Suho drowning a man in an encasement of water.

Lay made an effort to shrug away the hand Baekhyun was using to knead at the elder’s growing bulge,

“Can’t this wait?” He hissed. A shiver blooms against his neck,

“But don’t you want that boner taken care of?”

Lay considered for a moment. Most of the Red Forces had run out of ammunition and it looked as though EXO were going to acquire an easy victory. Blood was gushing from beneath a woman’s helmet as Luhan repeatedly slammed her against a wall without lifting a finger. Lay’s cock throbbed and his pants tightened painfully,

“God, yes.”

Baekhyun’s delicate fingers were loosening their belts and pulling out their erections before the elder could change his mind. He groaned at the delicious sound of a man’s voice piercing the air in a desperate cry of pain as Kyungsoo tore his limbs from his body - Lay’s swollen head already leaking as Baekhyun wraps a hand around the root of his cock. His dongsaeng jerked his length a few times before dipping down to wrap his mouth around the elder’s thick girth.

Lay made an effort to maintain focus on battle, but the sight of his husband’s mouth stretched around his cock proved to be quite the distraction. He reached out to curl his fingers around Baekhyun’s neglected member, stroking his shaft as the younger’s head bobbed wetly along Lay’s stiff length. Baekhyun sucked harshly just as a series of convulsing seizures racked a man’s body before falling victim to cardiac arrest thanks to Chen’s lightning. A moan was ripped loose from his throat at the stimulating scene, encouraging Lay’s grip around his husband’s girth to tighten.

Lay pumped his hand as Baekhyun swirled his tongue, sliding all the way down his length until the elder’s cock was buried down his throat. But just as Lay’s stomach began to tighten around his approaching orgasm, Baekhyun slid off of his wet length with a faint pop. Saliva dribbled down his husband’s chin and Lay kissed him hungrily, tasting himself on his tongue. Baekhyun shifted to kneel behind him, slipping a hand up the back of Lay’s shirt and over the heated expanse of his skin.

He felt the flared head of Baekhyun’s cock press into the small of his back as a set of delicate fingers curled around his waist to jerk his rigid member. Baekhyun’s precum dampened Lay’s skin as his husband’s shaft glided along the length of his spine. The younger grinded into his back as they witnessed Tao stopping time for a woman who made to attack him. Lay bucked his hips into Baekhyun’s fist as Tao impaled the woman with his _jian, _the straight-sword breaching her stomach and breaking through the flesh of her back.__

__Blood gushed from the open wound as her lifeless body collapsed to the floor, staining the concrete in dark blossoms of crimson. Baekhyun’s warm body presses into Lay’s from behind as his chin digs into his shoulder, dry humping his lower back. The tantalizing sight and rich scent of blood, dark and thick, served them as an aphrodisiac. Lay was leaking precum now, thrusting up into Baekhyun’s sticky fingers as he pumped his length at a torturous pace._ _

__His erection was painful now, hot and hard and engorged with blood. Lay spit out a needy moan as Baekhyun thumbed over his slit, hips jolting in his need to find friction. He could feel Baekhyun’s wedding band gliding along the length of his cock with each stroke of his hand. The pleasure was blinding, his mind clouded with lust as he felt hot cum spattering across the smooth skin of his back. Lay felt the fleshy heat of his husband’s tongue licking and sucking away his own semen as Kai opened up a man’s stomach with a rusty knife._ _

__He watched as Kai drew his hand back before thrusting back forward, performing the action until he was shanking the man repeatedly. Lay’s breath grew ragged as blood spouted from the mutilated flesh, running down the teleporter’s wrists and staining his hands. Kai stabbed the unfortunate man until his entrails were hanging from the gaping maw of his wound. And with a final flick of Baekhyun’s wrist, Lay was cumming into his hand._ _

__After being milked through his orgasm and his legs stopped quivering, Lay stuffed his flaccid cock back into his pants. He returned his focus to the dissolving battle, his cum drying upon the concrete floor in front of him. The fighting ebbed as the remaining Red Forces were picked off one by one. Lay and Baekhyun ventured out from their hiding place just as Kris was dangling a man in midair, threatening to drop him to his death if he failed to disclose information about the Red Forces. The wailing man conceded, but Kris dropped him anyway._ _

__Lay made the rounds, healing those that were wounded as Baekhyun bounced around the members to tease them. Baekhyun chirped brightly as Lay smoothed his hand over a gash in Chanyeol’s side. The pyrokinetic scoffed, and Lay could probably guess why: him and his husband reeked of sex. It seemed as though Kyungsoo had broken his nose and Sehun whined dramatically about the bloody fingernail that dangled from his finger. The most serious injury however, was a shallow bullet wound embedded in Chen’s shoulder. Lay removed the lead carefully, a gush of blood spitting onto Chen’s clothing where it seeps in and darkens. His hands were gentle, the younger’s flesh stitching itself back together beneath his fingertips._ _

__Baekhyun flitted around the other members, complaining to Sehun that the wind was too cold and leaching Chanyeol of the heat that radiated from his warm body. Xiumin’s skin felt icy and cool as Lay smoothed out the angry red scrapes and abrasions on his hands and face. A pair of arms circled around his waist before Baekhyun slung his limbs around the elder’s neck, giggling with bright and bouncing laughter,_ _

__“You’re so handsome Yixing.”_ _

__Lay patted his husband’s ass playfully as the younger continued to coo and purr into his ear about how pretty he looked when he was treating wounds._ _

__A rich crackling sound greeted their ears as the acrid fumes of burning bodies assaulted their senses of smell. Chanyeol had set fire to the corpses of the Red Forces, knowing that their bodies would only stay to rot if he didn’t. The city bled beneath the light of a dying sun as darkness fell, encouraging Baekhyun to conjure up several hovering globes of light - giving Lay his sight as he finished his work. A swollen moon impregnated the inky sky as EXO-K and EXO-M prepared to depart._ _

__…_ _

__Kai promptly teleported them to M’s flat, where everyone collapsed in exhausted heaps on the nearest couch or chair. The flat was across the country from where they had had their most recent ambush, in a small city where there was a thinner concentration of the Red Forces; Kai’s teleportation powers the only reason they had not been found out. Lay leaned back on the couch with Baekhyun’s hand caressing his thigh, listening to Suho and Kris make plans to sell information to hackers as Sehun and Tao discussed a recent client they had sold drugs too._ _

__Lay felt drowsy, his head wilting ever closer to his husband’s shoulder. Kai offered to pick up Sunmi from his mother’s house, disappearing in a hazy blur when he and Baekhyun thanked him. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo nursed a bottle of soju in celebration of the day’s victory, soothing their tired muscles and troubled minds. Kai returned with their daughter moments later, one hand holding hers and the other carrying a bag that held several steaming boxes of food,_ _

__“Sunmi’s Waipo made dinner for us!”_ _

__Everyone buzzed with gratitude as Kai distributed the food among them until everyone was scattered about the living room, munching happily on their meal. Sunmi scurried over to her fathers, crawling into Baekhyun’s lap and receiving warm kisses from both of them._ _

__“Appa! I scraped my knee today!”_ _

__Baekhyun gasped in mock horror as he inspected her grazed skin, “Ask Bàba if he’ll kiss it to make it better.”_ _

__Sunmi presented the mild abrasion to the elder, prompting Lay to press his lips to the damaged skin of her knee. The puce red scrape melted away at his touch, restoring her skin to its original unblemished state. Baekhyun groaned around the savory taste of a dumpling, Sunmi clacking her chopsticks together in response,_ _

__“I helped Waipo cook today.”_ _

__Pride for his daughter swelled as Lay patted her head and smoothed her hair, “You did? Then I think this is the best meal I’ve ever eaten.”_ _

__Once their plates were empty and their bellies were full, Sunmi abandoned her fathers in favor of Xiumin, whom she had dubbed as her favorite uncle. Lay looked on fondly as Xiumin conjured glittering flurries of snow, the delicate flakes tickling Sunmi’s cheeks and kindling her laughter. She shifted seamlessly between Madarin and Korean, babbling animatedly with Luhan about Sailor Moon until the elder played it on the television, earning several cheers from Tao and Suho._ _

__Lay held her close as she curled between him and Baekhyun, wiggling excitedly as she and Sehun sang along to the theme song of her favorite cartoon. Luhan succeeded in irritating EXO-K by playing the Chinese dub for the first ten minutes, only changing it to Korean when Baekhyun’s whining reached the height of its annoyance and Chanyeol threatened to set his hair on fire. But as the night yawned before them, their daughter began to yawn too._ _

__“I think it’s time we headed home,” Lay stood with a stretch, nudging Sunmi to her feet, “Say goodbye to your uncles, and thank Uncle Jongin for picking you up.”_ _

__Sunmi gave out hugs at random, squirming away from the kisses that were pressed to her cheeks as her small hands clutched at the members of EXO. Once they arrived back at their apartment, Baekhyun helped their daughter brush her teeth and change into her pajamas while Lay checked the laundry and washed a collection of dishes that had been sitting neglected in the sink. They tucked Sunmi into bed, Baekhyun tugging the fluffy purple blankets up to her chin._ _

__Lay sat at the edge of her bed and strummed his guitar, Baekhyun’s voice soon joining the gentle thrumming as he sang their daughter to sleep. Sunmi curled herself closer to them as the shadows became deeper and heavier. And the room bloomed with a dim light as Baekhyun twirled his fingers, casting a petite moon to hover in the corner. The little ball of light was the size of his fist, creating the perfect nightlight to make their daughter feel safe._ _

__Lay and Baekhyun enjoyed a beer on the living room couch after successfully putting Sunmi to sleep. Baekhyun leaned into the arm that the elder had slung around his shoulder, snuggling closer to nuzzle into Lay’s chest. The younger teased his husband playfully until Lay’s throat was bobbing with laughter, accepting the mischievous hand that grabbed at his ass and squeezed gently. And it wasn’t long until Baekhyun was pressing their lips together, his lips soft and their pressure firm._ _

__…_ _

__Lay tasted like honey and smelled like fresh linen. Baekhyun shivered - he could feel his husband’s fingers running through his pale hair and tugging softly. His desire from earlier that day had failed to ebb and insisted on lingering, leaving him hungry and unsatisfied. Lay kissed him lustfully, their lips molding together. Baekhyun sucked hungrily on Lay’s plump lower lip, shifting closer and straddling his husband’s thighs. The elder’s lips were cracked and dry, Baekhyun biting and licking them until they were wet and swollen._ _

__He broke the kiss to brush his lips along the bridge of Lay’s perfect nose, reaching over to nip at an elf-like ear as his husband’s mouth latched onto his neck. Burying his face in Lay’s dusty black curls, Baekhyun groaned as his husband sucked a mark into his skin. The elder passed his tongue along the deep violet hickey, healing the pigmented skin. Baekhyun slid his knee between Lay’s thighs as his husband engulfed his neck with bruising kisses. Lay healed each mark with a brisk kiss or the swipe of his tongue, rutting steadily against the thigh Baekhyun had slipped between his legs, until they were writhing on the couch, bodies undulating against each other._ _

__Their movements became more frantic as their members leaked and hardened, tearing away clothing until nothing but bare skin pressed against each other. Baekhyun traced the delicate lines of Lay’s torso, smoothing his hands over skin as pale as cream. He fished a hand beneath the couch cushions until his fingers curled around a little bottle of lube that had been stashed there. Baekhyun did not bother warming the lubricant between his fingers before dribbling a generous amount onto Lay’s cock, knowing that his husband liked the shock of the cold. Wrapping his hand around the thick girth, Baekhyun spread the dewy liquid along the elder’s length, pulling a sharp hiss from Lay’s lips at a slightly painful tug,_ _

__“Oh shit babe, I need to feel myself inside you…”_ _

__Baekhyun giggled cheekily as he wiggled his hips in permission. Lay jerked his hips upward, thrusting into him as Baekhyun moaned - almost sobbed - at the pain. He felt his skin tear as his husband entered him without preparation. Blood trickled down his thigh, fingers grazing the rim of his torn entrance as Lay healed the small wound. Baekhyun’s cock twitched between them as Lay brought his blood stained fingertips to his mouth, licking them clean before rejoining their lips. The taste of iron greeted his tongue, metallic and tangy._ _

__Lay maintained a firm grip on his husband’s hips, Baekhyun clutching the elder’s shoulders with nails that bit into his skin. Bouncing on his cock, Baekhyun rolled his body as Lay snapped his hips up into him. They stifled their moans so as not to wake up their daughter, mouths gaping open in silent cries of pleasure. Wrapping his legs around Lay’s waist to keep him close, Baekhyun remained tense until the pain between his legs receded to a dull ache. Lay angled his hips into his husband’s prostate, making his body convulse violently until Baekhyun sank his teeth into his shoulder._ _

__His canines breached Lay’s skin, causing the elder to whimper feebly as he lapped up the fresh blood, hot and thick. It was incredibly gratifying, sinking his teeth into his husband’s flesh. Making him bleed. It made them feel closer, more intimate. The thrill of putting their trust in one another unrooted primal instincts. Drawing blood from one another - feeling it, tasting it, smelling it - heightened their passion and fueled their desire._ _

__Lay’s skin knitted itself back together as Baekhyun threw his head back with a lewd gasp. He felt his husband’s lips pressing against his chest, leaving behind a trail of kisses before wrapping his mouth around his nipple. Lay gnawed at the hardened bud, Baekhyun rolling his hips smoothly as he continued to ride him. Baekhyun arched his back, pressing his chest into his husband’s mouth. But he had to choke down a scream when Lay bit down hard._ _

__Blood gushed from Baekhyun’s skin. His nipple dangled from his chest, his mind fogging over with a blinding pain. But it vanished as soon as Lay’s lips met the wound. He restored Baekhyun’s nipple, healing the stiff bud until it was intact once more. Lay licked away the blood as the younger growled,_ _

__“I’m gonna have to fuck into the floor for that.”_ _

__Removing himself from his husband’s lap, Baekhyun slid off of his length with a wet smack. He pinned Lay beneath him, spreading his legs forcefully after coating his member with a thick layer of lubricant. Lining himself up with Lay’s opening, Baekhyun’s wet head pressed into him as he sank into the heat. It proved to be a bit of a challenge; Baekhyun always took him in easily, but Lay was much tighter than him._ _

__After leveling out, Baekhyun began thrusting brutally, knowing that Lay was healing the inevitable tears in his own tight walls. He felt Lay’s hands clutching at his back before digging his nails into the tender skin along his spine. Blood was drawn but the pain was brief, as Lay healed the throbbing gashes almost immediately. Baekhyun pounded his husband blindly, hips flush against Lay’s ass each time he thrusted into him._ _

__Their skin was already stained scarlet, but it seemed that it was still not enough for Lay as his teeth found home on Baekhyun’s throat. Blood poured from Baekhyun’s neck and spattered across Lay’s torso, so dark that it was almost black. And as soon as the hot liquid made contact with the elder’s milky skin, Lay’s cock was twitching violently as he released himself between them. Baekhyun’s hips grew erratic and messy, his throat growing hot beneath the power that Lay used to heal him. He dipped down to the elder’s chest, licking up the mixture of cum and blood from his husband’s skin. And the taste of salted iron was just enough to tip Baekhyun over the edge._ _

__His pleasure filled him up completely, the tightness of Lay’s walls milking him through his orgasm. Panting heavily, they gradually came down from their highs. Baekhyun lit the room so they could check the couch for stains before making their way to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Once satisfied, they stumble off to their bedroom, half carrying each other before tumbling into bed. Baekhyun yawns sleepily as Lay presses a tired kiss to the hinge of his jaw._ _

__“I love you so much Yixing.”_ _

__“I love you too Baekhyunnie.”_ _


End file.
